An optical module is a device for converting optical signals into electrical signals or electrical signals into optical signals and signal processing. In conventional optical modules, testing and control of optical modules is realized by connecting a system main board using connectors. However, the connection using connectors employs wired connections that cost much, function as slave devices to the communication system operators, and prevent users from testing and controlling the optical modules independently.